james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mo'at
Mo'at is the Tsahìk, or spiritual leader of the Omaticaya Clan. According to Cameron's original script, her name means "Dream Catcher." http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron Mo'at is seen as a psychic or a 'bridge' to the Na'vi beliefs - more specifically, Eywa. Biography Mo'at was mated with clan leader Eytukan and had two children: Neytiri and Sylwanin. When Neytiri brought Jake Sully to the Omaticaya, Mo'at examined him and asked his name and purpose of his presence. She told Neytiri to teach Jake the Na'vi culture and her daughter reluctantly accepted the responsibility. Later, however, Mo'at began to regret her decision as Jake and Neytiri began to fall in love. When Tsu'tey, who was intended to be Neytiri's mate, realised that Jake and Neytiri had mated, Mo'at asked Neytiri if it was true and she confirmed that it was. Mo'at was not happy about this and was even less happy when Jake reveals that he has been ordered to spy on the Na'vi. Despite learning that Jake had infiltrated the Omaticaya with the original intent of deception, she freed both Jake and Grace Augustine after the Na'vi had left the two behind as outcasts during the RDA's attack on Hometree, desperately requesting their help after doing so. However, the Hometree was destroyed and Mo'at was, like the rest of the clan, distraught. When Jake returned to the clan as Toruk Makto and told her that Grace was dying, Mo'at tried to save her by performing a consciousness transfer ritual. However, Grace died from her injuries. During the attack on the Tree of Souls, Mo'at was seen watching the battle from under the tree. After the Na'vi triumphed over the "sky people" and banished them from Pandora, Mo'at attempted to transfer Jake's consciousness permanently into his Avatar body. This time the ritual succeeded. Personality and traits As the Tsahìk of the Omaticaya clan, Mo'at possessed a strong connection to Eywa as well as possessing great wisdom, which she appeared to have passed on to her daughter, Neytiri. She tried to keep the peace between Neytiri and Eytukan. Mo'at initially disapproved of Jake and Neytiri's relationship; though she had been the one who told Neytiri to teach Jake, she did not intend for them to fall in love. However, after Jake became Toruk Makto, Mo'at realised that he was the perfect mate for Neytiri. Mo'at loved her daughter and her mate, but Eytukan was killed during the RDA's attack on the Hometree. Mo'at cared for her clan a great deal and was even willing to put aside betrayal and deception in order to keep her clan safe as proven when she freed Jake and Grace Augustine from their bindings during the attack on the Hometree and pleaded with them to save her people. Behind the scenes Mo'at is portrayed by actress CCH Pounder. Memorable Quotes If you are one of us, help us! :-Mo'at requesting Jake's help defending Hometree. Mo'at: We have tried to teach other Sky People... It is hard to fill a cup which is already full. :-Mo'at talking to Jake on their first meeting. Learn well, Jakesully, then we will see if your insanity can be cured. :-Mo'at to Jake Sully upon his first introduction to the Omaticaya Clan. Mo'at: The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is, in this body. Jake: Is that possible? Mo'at: She must pass through the eye of Eywa and return. But, Jakesully, she is very weak. :-Mo'at warning Jake that Grace's transition may be problematic. Mo'at: Her wounds were too great. It was not enough time. She is with Eywa now. :-Mo'at to Jake after Grace dies during the consciousness transfer process. References de:Mo'at es:Mo'at fr:Mo'at it:Mo'at nl:Mo'at pl:Mo'at Category:Avatar Category:Na'vi Category:Characters Category:Tsahìks